Cassandra
Cassandra is one of the main characters of Tangled: The Series. She's Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting and the adoptive daughter of Corona's Captain of the Guards. Trivia *She is voiced by Eden Espinosa (who voiced Orizaba in Elena of Avalor). **Ironically, she became a villain in the Season 2 finale of Tangled: The Series, ''thus becoming the second villain to be voiced by Eden Espinosa after Orizaba. *She met Sora and his friends in ''Sora Gets Tangled Before Ever After. **She will later betray them in the second season finale of Sora Gets Tangled: The Series. *She will meet Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Tangled: Before Ever After. **She will later betray them in the second season finale of Thomas' Adventures of Tangled: The Series. *She will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Aladar, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled: The Series and will later betray them in the second season finale. *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Sunset Shimmer, and their friends in Tino Tonitini and the Rainbooms Gets Tangled: The Series and will later betray them in the second season finale. *In the Season 3 premiere episode "Rapunzel's Return" she is revealed to be the biological daughter of Mother Gothel. **Conventionally, there were rumors of this before that episode. *She will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their friends in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Tangled: The Series and will later betray them in the second season finale. *Cassandra will meet Connor Lacey and his team in The Irelanders' Adventures of Tangled: Before Ever After. **She will later betray them in the second season finale of The Irelanders' Adventures of Tangled: The Series. Gallery Cass Transparent.png You're_kidding_me_07.jpg|Cassandra as a child Evil Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra's true colors (so far) Cassandra as a young girl.png|Cassandra as a younger child A Tale of Two Sisters (5).jpg Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney characters Category:Orphans Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Adopted Characters Category:Former orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Females Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Horsemen Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Adults Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Characters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Former heroes Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Corrupted characters Category:Traitors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Eden Espinosa Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:League of Ultimate Evil Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Sadistic characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Grogar's Recruits Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr. Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Tragic Characters Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Main Antagonist Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Selfish characters Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures allies Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Hiccup's Adventures allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures villains Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains